The invention relates to a chair, in particular a swivel office chair, with a bottom chair part having a column, with a seat support held on the bottom chair part, a seat connected to this support so that it can pivot, and a backrest support holding a backrest and connected to the seat support so that it can pivot, wherein the movement of the seat is coupled with the movement of the backrest support by a synchronizing mechanism having at least one spring and coupling element.
For increasing comfort and for ergonomic sitting, swivel office chairs with synchronizing or rocking mechanisms are known, as described, for example, in EP 0 638 265 A2. This document involves a mechanism, which coordinates and simultaneously cushions the movement of the sitting surface and the backrest. In general, this mechanism part is housed underneath the seating surface in a so-called support. The cushioning is usually realized by coil springs, torque rods, or leaf springs. The restoring force can usually be set by the user.
Due to the complicated mechanism for the synchronous movement, the support is embodied as a relatively large, conspicuous box, which essentially defines the appearance of the chair and, among other things, negatively affects the handling. In addition, chairs with such a support are relatively heavy.